The Zombie Appacolaypse of Berk
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: A mysterious zombie virus has suddenly taken over Berk and spread terror and destruction. With the help of a mysterious friend, the villiage might be saved. Well Hiccup and his new friend be successful? Read to find out.


_A/N: HAPPY HALOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Enjoy this Haloween HTTYD fanfic I typed to get you in the mood._

The Boar Zombie Appacolaypse of Berk

It started out as an ok day at Berk. The Great Hall was the same as usual. People eating and chatting, the normal stuff. Hardly anything was going on, but the villiage was about to face a threat that nobody saw coming.

"We're low on meat. Lets send out the hunters." A viking said

"Good idea." Stoik said

"Our meat is almost completely gone." Stoik continued

"Go into the Wild Zone, and catch us a few boars." Stoik said pointing to the hunters

"Yes sir!" The hunters said as they went off to get their weapons

"Hey dad." Hiccup said walking up

"Morning son." Stoik said

"Sent the hunters to get us more meat again huh?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. We gotta get more before the snow hits." Stoik said sighing

"Well, I'm gonna head out in the Plaza." Hiccup said walking out

"Ok. Have fun." Stoik said

"Tuffnut has been wanting to talk to me...wonder what about?" Hiccup asked himself

He decided to check the Dragon Arena. Tuffnut is always there more often than the Plaza

"Hey Tuffnut!" Hiccup said when he arrived

"Hi Hiccup." Tuffnut said

"Something you wanted to talk to me about? Hiccup asked

"Yeah." Tuffnut said

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

"Do you like Astrid?" Tuffnut asked

"What!? What the heck are you talking about!?" Hiccup asked supprised

"Do you like Astrid?" Tuffnut asked again

"We're just friends." Hiccup said

"I don't think so." Tuffnut said in a tone that had Hiccup asking himself "He doesn't know does he? There's no way he'd know that. How would he know I have a crush on Astrid?"

"Hey, we're just buds. I'm fine with that." Hiccup said

"I heard that we're low on meat again." Tuffnut said changing the subject

"Yeah. My dad sent our hunters to the Wild Zone." Hiccup said

"We better get a lot before the snow hits." Tuffnut said

"Yep. Well, I'm gonna go find Astrid." Hiccup said heading out

"Riiiiiight. Gonna give her a big kiss huh?" Tuffnut teased

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup yelled back pointing back at him as he waked out

**The Hunters**

"Maaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn, are we EVER gonna find any boars? This search is pointless." One of the hunters yelled loosing his patience

"Shut up! There's a heard." Another hunter whispered

"Lets split up, and get them together. We're gonna get them all." The same hunter said

"Alright." A thrid hunter said

The three hunters then split up, and got into possition, surrounded th heard, and charged with their weapons drawn.

In a matter of seconds, the hunters killed all the boars. There must've been over 20 of them.

The hunters looked proudly at the boars they killed, they all seemed good, accept for one.

"Hey. Take a look at this one here. It doesn't look right." One of the hunters said noticing a pale look on its face, and it had a wound on its right hind leg that looked infected.

The second hunter didn't notice anything wrong with it

"Ahh, you're just seeing things. This one's fine." The second hunter said convincing

"I'm tellin ya. This one doesn't look right." The first hunter said

"Stoik sent us to get some boars. We did. Now help us take these back to the villiage." The second hunter said

"Alright." The first hunter said sighing

The three then took the boars back to Berk. They skinned the meat, got all the guts out of the boars, and took them to Stoik

"We got the meat." The hunters told Stoik entering the Great Hall that was filled with people

"Good. We're practically starving." Stoik said speaking for everyone there.

The meat was then placed on the tables, and the villiagers devowered the meat as if they haven't ate in days.

**Hiccup**

"You want any of the meat Hiccup?" Stoik asked noticing Hiccup walked in

"No. I'm fine dad. Thanks though." Hiccup said

Hiccup then heard Fishlegs calling him outside

"Hiccup. I need to talk to you for a second." Fishlegs called out

"Fishlegs is calling. Gotta go dad." Hiccup said

"Alright." Stoik said

Hiccup walked out to see what Fishlegs wanted

"So whats up?" Hiccup asked

"I need to tell you something, well ask you something is more like it." Fishlegs said

"What?" Hiccup asked

"Have you ever heard the legend of The Wounded Boar?" Fishlegs asked

"Never heard of it." Hiccup said

"I'll explain it." Fishlegs said

"Go ahead." Hiccup said

"The legend starts off with a boar taht got mysteriously sick from an odd bite mark it recieved. After it fell ill, it-"

"It died?" Hiccup guessed trying to finish the legend

"Sort of. It also had a pale look on its face, and when it died, whatever made it sick was still inside of it. And anyone who eats the infected boar's meat becomes ill with the same virus. Fishlegs said

"Yeah right!" Hiccup said not believing him and laughing

"I-" Fishlegs was interupted by Hiccup's laughing

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MAN! Infected boar. What a load of crap." Hiccup said still laughing and walked away.

Hiccup decided to walk in the woods to look at the stars.

He then layed down and traced Toothless's face with his finger with the stars.

"Maybe what Fishlegs said about the legend is true." Hiccup said

Hiccup then heard a loud, but faint groan coming from behind him. Feeling the shock, he rolled away, sprang up to his feet, and faced the source of the growling. It was an undead villiager

"WOAH!" Hiccup yelled pulling his knife attempting to kill it

He then saw the undead villiager get shot before he had the chance to stab it, but he didn't see who shot it.

"What!?" Hiccup asked starteled looking around to see who killed the villiager

"You should be more careful. I knew this day would come." Said the stranger

The stranger then emerged from the shadows. He looked armored to the bone with at least 5 different assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, and combat knifes.

"Thanks?" Hiccup said puzzeled

"Don't mention it. How much has the virus spread?" The stranger asked

"I have no idea. It might've spread more in my villiage." Hiccup said

"Shit." The stranger said

"There's no time to waste. Take me back to your villiage so we both can save whats left of your people." The stranger told Hiccup

"Ok. Lets do this...whatever "this" is." Hiccup said still puzzeled

"Whats your name?" Hiccup asked

"Jason." He said

"Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you." Jason said

"Here." Jason said handing him one of his guns

"An MP5K assault rifle. Dual mag, red dot sight, full auto upgrade. Gauranteed to take down a target before it even knows what hit it." Jason said

"Thanks." Hiccup asid

"Lets head back to your villiage." Jason said

The two then began their journey back to Berk. When they arrived, they were completely shocked at what they saw. Houses were on fire, people were running and screaming for their lives, and zombies were already taking over the villiage.

"So whats our plan?" Hiccup asked Jason

"Kill all sons of bitches. Thats my plan." Jason said cocking his AK47 with grenade launcher attachment

"Alright." Hiccup asid

"Here. Take this knife." Jason said handing it to him

"Thanks." Hiccup said

The two fought, slashed, and shot, their way through every zombie that stood in their way to look for survivors. The odds wern't looking good.

"Know anyone that might've survived?" Jason asked

"I think my friend Astrid may've survived." Hiccup said

"Alright. Lets start searching. Where'd you see her last?" Jason asked

"Somewhere around here in the Plaza." Hiccup said

"Alright then." Jason said

They began their walk around the plaza in search for Hiccup's friend Astrid

"ASTRID!" Hiccup called out

"You sure you said she was around here?" Jason asked

"Yeah. I always see her here." Hiccup said

They didn't know however, that something was stealthy climbing its way allong the rooftops of the houses, and was about to go in for the kill.

Jason heard a faint growl mixed in with a terriffying moan. He then shoved Hiccup out of the way as the creature leaped from the roof

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Jason yelled

The creature landed on its feet, it had decaying blonde hair, a once red spiked skirt, now torn with half the spikes missing, a blue shirt with slahes and blood on it, and an extreme look of decay on its face

Jason then aimed his AK47 at the creature point blank

"DON'T!" Hiccup yelled

"Is this your friend Astrid?" Jason asked not looking at Hiccup as they both backed up

"She was." Hiccup said

"The thing that sucks about a zombie appacolaypse is having your loved ones turn on you." Jason said

"She's no-...is she?" Hiccup asked himself

"I'll put her out of her misery." Jason continued about to pull the trigger

"NOOOO!" Hiccup yelled

"WHAT!? She was human, now she's one of "them" she's infected." Jason said

"Don't kill her!" Hiccup said

"Why don't we just tie her up and see if we can find a cure?" Hiccup continued

"...Seems like a longshot, but alright." Jason said heasitantley

"Got any rope or something to tie her up with?" Jason asked

Hiccup looked around for some rope, he eventually found some

"Here." Hiccup said handing the rope to Jason

"Thanks." Jason said taking the rope

He then tied up Astrid, and made sure she wouldn't move an inch.

"Nice job." Hiccup said looking at Jason's work, and the zombified Astrid squirming as if she as being strangeled to death

"Well, you told me to tie her up, and I did. Know anyone who's good with medicine?" Jason asked

"Gobber. He's good with that stuff." Hiccup said

"Alright. Lets head over. If he's still alive that is." Jason said

The two survivors made there way to Gobber's shop.

"Gobber?" Hiccup called out

"Up here Hiccup!" Gobber yelled up from his roof with a crossbow aimed at the undead horde and started shooting them attempting to keep them at bay

"Could use some help here!" Gobber called out

Jason and Hiccup imediatley turned around, took aim, and killed every one of them. When they ran out of ammo, they took their knifes, ran at top speed, and sliced and diced them to pieces.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Hiccup yelled in anger and vengence slicing a zombie open from the chest, and ripping its head off

"THIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS FOOOOORRRRRR AAAAAAASTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD DDD!" Hiccup cried out again slicing at least 20 more zombies open and ripping their heads clean off. When him and Jason were done killing the horde, both of them had a lot of blood on their shirts

"Nice killing dude." Jason said giving Hiccup a pat of the back while letting his shotgun rest on his shoulder

"You to Jason." Hiccup said

"How'd you survive all this time? The whole town's became a freaking battlefield covered with dead bodies, and flesh eating creatures." Gobber said getting down from his roof

"This is Jason. He saved my life a while ago." Hiccup said introducing Jason to Gobber

"Nice to meet you." Jason said offereing a handshake

Gobber took it

"Gobber, its Astrid. She's became one of the undead, but I convinced Jason to tie her up because I believe that we can find a cure that can help not just Astrid, but our whole villiage." Hiccup said

"Fishlegs told you the legend of the wounded boar right?" Gobber asked

"Yeah. So?" Hiccup asked puzzeled

"He never told you the second half?" Gobber asked

"SECOND HALF!?" Jason and Hiccup asked supprised

"Yeah. The second half. About how this whole thing could've been stopped." Gobber said

"Was it not having the villiagers eat the meat from the infected boar? Cause there was NO STOPPING THEM, they coudln't stop eating." Hiccup said irritated

"The cure calls for the blood of two of the survivors, mixed with meat from an infected boar." Gobber said

"I volunteer my blood!" Hiccup said

"I will do the same." Jason said

"Alright. Who's first?" Gobber asked grabbinngeg a syringe

"Me." Hiccup said

"You really want to go first Hiccup? This is gonna hurt no doubt." Gobber warned

"If it means saving Astrid, I will gladly give all the blood in my body to save her." Hiccup said full of courage

"You must really love your friend Astrid." Jason said

"I don't! I'm...just doing what needs to be done." Hiccup said trying to cover his emotions

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrreeeeee ya are." Jason teased

"I'm about to get my blood taken from me, and you're not..helping! DAHHHH!" Hiccup yelled feeling the needle take his blood

Gobber then put Hiccup's blood into a vile.

"There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Gobber asked

"For the first few seconds." Hiccup said

"Alright. Lets get this over with." Jason said taking a seat and rolling up his left shirt sleve

Gobber then took Jason's blood, and put it into another vile

"Ok. You got the first half done. Not you just need to kill an infected boar, then we can get cracking on the cure

"Wait. You said infected boar?" Jason asked

"Why don't we just kill a healthy boar instead? You got me puzzeled." Jason said confused

"The legend says that the blood of the two true survivors, mixed with the infected boar's meat, will reverse the effects that made it sick, and with a little more blood, we can cure everyone in the villiage." Gobber said

"By having everyone eat the meat mixed with our imune blood." Jason said

"Exactly. Now head off into the wild zone, and get ourselves some infected boars." Gobber said

"LETS DO IT! THIS TIME, ITS PERSONAL!" Hiccup declared as him and Jason stormed out to the wild zone

They soon reached the wild zone in now time at all. When they first got there, it was filled with fog, mixed with the dusty look of the moonlight. The boars eyes looked orange.

"You ready?" Jason asked handing Hiccup a modified M16 rifle with a shotgun granade launcher attachment

"Kill all sons of bitches right?" Hiccup said pretending to be like Jason

"Right." Jason said laughing

"I got a song in mind that fits right about now." Jason said

"What?" Hiccup asked

"You'll catch on in an instant." Jason said

Jason then charged with his knifes, slashing, flipping, stabbing boars and flipping them over letting the blood drip from the knifes

"SOME PEOPLE LIIIIIIIIVE THE SELFISH DESIIIIIREEEEEEE SOME CHOOSE TO SHOOUUUUUT WHEN THEY SPEAK, AND THEY'LL BE THE STAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!" Jason sung as he kept on killing

"GUARDING THE FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMME EE OF THOSE DEEP IN FIIIIIIIREEEEEE SEEKING OUT THOSE WITH A VOICE, ONE FOR TOOOOOMOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW!" Hiccup sang next

"You're getting it!" Jason said

"THEY SAY WE'VE LOST OUR MINDS, WE JUST GAINED CONTROL!" Hiccup and Jason both sung deepening their voices

"SEEEEEAAAAARRRRRCHHHHH ENNNDDDDDLLLLLLLEEEEEEEESSSS SSSSLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jason sang

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT TILL WEEEEE'REEEEEEEEEE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hiccup sang slashing the boars to pieces intending to clear the whole wild zone for Astrid

"FLLLLLLYYYYYY PASSSST THE EDGE OFFFFF THE SEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jason sang switching to his shotgun blasting away at more boars

"NOOOOOOOOOO BENNNDED KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! NOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOCCCKKKKKEEEEEEERRR RRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!" Hiccup sang throwing his knife with extreme accruacy killing yet another boar

"SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMME EEE HOWWWWWW WE STIIIILLL CAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Jason sang noticing two more stampeeds of boars running there way

"SILENCE YOUR FEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAARRRRRR WE GOT TO MOVE HIIIIIGHER. UNLOCK THE STAAAARS IN THE SKYYYYYYYYY GUIDING UUUS AALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !" Hiccup sang while beginning a straight up shooting killing spree

"BATTLE THE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIL OF THOSE WHO CONSPIRE. TAKE BACK THE PASSION TO LIIIVE VAAANIIIIIIISH THE SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOO OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jason sang shooting and slicing the boars like there meet was made of cheese

"DESTROY THEIR PERFECT CRIME. WATCH THE POWER FOLD!" Hiccup and Jason sang together

"SEAAAAAARRRRRRRCH ENNDDDDDDDLLLLLEEEEEESSSSSLL LLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hiccup sang

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHT TILL WEEEEEEE'REEEE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jason sang

"FLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY PAST THE EEEEDGGGGGGE OOOOOF THE SEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hiccup sang

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEENDED KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOKKKKKEEEERRRRRRYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO OOWWWWWW WEEEE STIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL CAAAAAAARRRYYYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Jason sang perfectly on key

Both Hiccup and Jason continued to clear more and more of the wild zone of the infected boars as if their very life depended on it. They were both determined to save Berk.

"SSSSSSSSEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRCHHHHHHH EEENNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDLLLLEEEEE SSSSSLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY!" Jason sang

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHHHHHHHT TIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL WE'RE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FLYYYYYYYYY PAST THEEEE EEEEDGGGGEE OOOOOOOFFFFFF THE SEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO BENNNNNNNNDEDDDDDD KKKKNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOO MOKKKKKKEEEERRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY!" Hiccup sang

"SOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEHOOOOOO OWWWWW WEEEEEEEEEEE STTTIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL CAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOON!" Jason and Hiccup both sang

"CAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Jason and Hiccup both sang together again killing the last of the infected boars raising their guns and knifes in glory as the moonlight shined upon the two hero's of Berk.

"Well, looks like we got more than enough." Hiccup said

"You got that right. How many you think we'll need for the cure?" Jason asked

"Lets just bring back what we can carry." Jason said grabbing 5 of the infected boars and started carrying them back to berk.

Hiccup grabbed 5 boars as well, and they both slowly made there way back to Gobber's

"You two're back I see." Gobber said

"Yep. Think this'll be enough?" Jason asked dropping his kills on Gobber's feet

Hiccup did the same

"Oh yeah. This is plenty for the whole villiage to cure." Gobber said

"But we're just gonna need a little more blood from you two." Gobber continued

"Lets get this over with." Jason and Hiccup said

After a few minutes, Gobber villed enough blood for the cure

"Alright. Now lets get onto phase two of the cure. Mixing your blood with the meat." Gobber said

He then lit a fire, gathered the meat, put the meat on the fire mixed with the blood, chopped it up, and then finally got it ready.

"Zombie cure, ready. Take these and give them to everyone. In time, they will all be cured." Gobber said

Hiccup and Jason didn't waste anytime spreadding their cure all throughout Berk.

"Lets split up. I'll take The Great Hall, you take the villiage." Hiccup said

"You got it." Jason said running off

Jason first headed over to where he tied up Astrid, and gave her the cure. He then gave out the rest of it to everyone else in the Villiage. Hiccup then met up with Jason again after he was done in The Great Hall

"So, think this'll actually work?" Jason asked giving out the last of the cure

"I know it will." Hiccup said

When Hiccup said that, him and Jason noticed the villiagers coming back in perfect health.

Jason then went over to Astrid, and cut the ropes off of her. She ate the cure, but was dazzed.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said kneeling by her side

"Hiccup." Astrid said hugging him

Astrid then noticed someone walking away from her and Hiccup

"Who are you?" Astrid asked letting go of Hiccup

"Jason." He said as he stopped walking

"Will we meet again Jason?" Hiccup asked

Jason then turned around

"Perhaps. I played my part in saving this villiage, and now, I'm done here." Jason said

Some villiagers started cheering in thanks from being saved

"Hey Hiccup, you're part of this to you know." Jason said

Hiccup walked over to Jason and basked in the glory

"See ya bud." Jason said

"See ya later." Hiccup said

"AHHHHHHH HA!" Fishlegs said

"I was right allllll along, but did you believe me Hiccup? NO! IN YOUR FACE!" Fishlegs yelled rubbing it in

"Ok ok you can rub it in later." Hiccup said

Astrid then came up to Hiccup and hugged him with all her strength

"Thanks Hiccup. You to Jason." Astrid said

"Just doing what needed to be done." Jason said walking away

**REVIEW REVEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think. You like it? Hate it? Want to fight off the zombies in Berk? The choice is yours. Just tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
